Ron Unstoppable
by Bingomzan
Summary: What happens if a plan by drakken actually succeds? Rated M for character death, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Unstoppable

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other thing related to it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 1: The Plan

Everything was going as usual in Dr. Drakken's lair, Shego was doing her nails, and Dr. D was working on a plan to thwart Kim Possible. But, this was not as regular a day as it seems. Dr. D actually came up with something smart!

"Shego!", Dr. D exclaimed

"What is it now?", She said

"I finally thought of a way to thwart Kim Possible after all!"

"How do you plan on doing it this time?", she said sarcastically

"You'll see."

Meanwhile back at Kim's house, Ron and Kim were watching TV and eating nacos. They had just got back from a mission to stop Monkey Fiske.

"Hey KP, why did monkey fiske come after me not you?" ron asked

"You have the Mystical monkey Power remember."

"Oh, yeah, I cant use it though, why am I a threat?"

"Because you might be able to figure out how to use it."

"Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N How did you like it?, This is my first fan fic, so don't be too hard on me.

Poll: What do you want to happen?

Drakkens plan to succed

Drakkens plan to fail

First 5 votes count!


	2. Chapter 2

Your Title Here

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, I just wish I did.

Chapter 2: The success?

When Ron got home, he had a package waiting for him. He looked for the sending address, but couldn't find one. He opened it and found a moped helmet, with a button on the front. The helmet was blue with 2 spikes sticking out from the top. He thought it was a little scary but tried it on anyway. Ron wondered what the button was for, but it was unlabeled. He pressed it and felt something weird happen, something he had felt before! He was struck by an attitudinator again!

He felt the genius and the feeling of being evil come back to him. He remembered what happened last time, and was determined not to let KP find out until he could deal with her. He took Rufus out of his pocket, and Rufus wondered what was wrong. Ron threw Rufus in his cage and locked it. He was not going to let Rufus warn anyone. Just then Wade called on Ron's kimmunicator.

"What's up, wade?" Ron said

"We got trouble; Drakken is attempting to take over Canada with a giant storm again." Wade said.

"_Good"_, Ron thought

"I'll go get Kim and we'll go stop him again."

Ron went to Kim's house and told Kim. A plane was waiting outside to take them to the great lakes. Once they got there, they could see the weather machine sucking the lakes dry. They went up and shego came out of the machine.

"Have you noticed anything funny kimmy, with your sidekick?" shego asked

"No, I haven't? Ron?"

"I don't feel different."

"Oh well, we'll just do it the usual way then." said Shego, she then got ready to fight KP.

"Let's go!"

As Kim and shego fought, Ron snuck into the control room of the machine, crept up behind drakken, and stabbed him with a knife he had grabbed from his house. He watched as drakken died, and then sealed the control center so no one could get in. Ron stopped the storm, got back all the water, then started moving the weather machine to Middleton.

Meanwhile on the roof of the weather machine, Kim and Shego were still fighting when they saw the storm stop and the machine beneath their feet start moving. Kim and Shego were both shocked, they didn't know what was happening. They both tried to get into the control room, but it was sealed from the inside. There was no way to get in.

"What do we do now, princess?", asked Shego

"I don't know, and I don't know where ron is either."

"Why is Dr. D doing this? He wanted to take over Canada again."

"I don't know why your boss does anything."

"RON, ARE YOU IN THERE?", kim yelled to the door leading into the control room

"Yeah, KP, just……Ow……fighting……Owwww…with drakken."

Kim pulls out her laser lipstick and starts to carve a hole in the door. She carves a hole big enough for her to get through, and kicks down the door. When she can see inside, she and shego are shocked! They see drakken lying on the ground with a big blood stain on his shirt, dead. They also see ron looking at them without a scratch on him.

"What the FUCK happened? You aren't supposed to KILL people! How? Why did you kill him?" kim yells angry, rage boiling to the surface.

"I don't know what came over me, kim. Honest, I don't know why I did it, he was going to kill me if I didn't kill him first."

"Youre too nice to kill anyone, you cant, not my sweet ron I love." Kim said, trying to rationalize the sitch.

"Dr. D cant be dead, I'll kill you RON!" shego said as she lunged at him.

Ron calmly steps aside and stabs shego in the side as she lunges at him. Then he finishes the job by grabbing her head and smashing it against the wall. The smash left a dent in the metal, and shegos head had caved in, and now looked like a badly cracked egg with blood and brains coming out.

"Kim, you should leave before your next." Ron said smiling

"What the fuck are you doing?" kim said shocked and trying not to barf or cry

"I am making this world mine." Ron said calmly, while walking to kim.

Kim jumps out the door and lands on the ground. She calls wade and asks him to track and scan ron for her. She then goes to rons house to see if she can find any clues. As she gets to his house, snow is starting to fall. She goes inside to his room and finds it bare and stripped of everything. There is only a note on the back of the door saying, "If you are reading this kim, then I have already packed all my belongings and moved them to lair. Love, Ron"

Kim burst into tears as her kimmunicator beeped, and wade flashed on the screen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N This was the second chapter, if you want to see if his plan fails, you will have to wait till I finish this one. It goes in a whole separate direction.

Please R&R!


	3. The End

Ron Unstoppable

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or any other thing related to it. I just wish I did.

Chapter 3: The Conclusion

We left off at where Kim was crying and wade had just called.

"What's the sitch, wade?" Kim said sobbing

"I scanned Ron for you. It doesn't look good; he was hit by an attitudinator again."

"That explains a lot. Can you get me one, to change him back?"

"Look at your doorstep."

Kim went back to her house in the ever increasing snow and found an attitudinator in a box, it also came with instructions. She opened the box and started to read.

The Instructions said this:

Instructions for proper use and care of the attitudinator.

Use:

1. Place on head.

2. Press button.

3. Enjoy being evil.

Care: Always clean with a damp wash cloth. Do NOT submerge in water.

In case of unsatisfaction, to return to good, just reverse the blue and green wires and follow the instructions above.

Thank you for purchasing your attitudinator.

Kim went into her room, reversed the wires, and got all her gadgets ready to fight Ron. She dialed wade on her kimmunicator.

"Wade, where is Ron?"

"He is above the mall in the weather machine; also if this keeps up, Middleton will be turned into a frozen wasteland."

"Thanks wade"

Kim headed off to the mall, but had trouble getting there as the snow was already 3' deep. She got halfway to the mall, and fell in the middle of the street. For the first time, she wondered what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, Ron, in the weather machine was making sure Middleton was turning into a frozen wasteland, and debating what to do with KP. He could kill her and take over the world, or he could "ask" her to join him. He decided what he would do.

As Kim approached the mall, she heard a voice.

"KP, I know you are there, come up and join me, together we could take over the world."

"NEVER!!!" Kim shouted.

When Kim got up to the weather machine, she jumped back through the hole she had carved earlier and came face to face with Ron.

"Hello, Kimberly Ann."

"Hello Ron, or should I say zorpox?"

"Zorpox is correct. So what do you plan to do to stop me?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Surely you must have something to stop me."

"No, I just have on thing to say." Kim says as she gets right beside Ron.

"GO TO HELL ZORPOX!" Kim yells as she slams the reversed attitudinator on rons head and slaps the button, at the same time Ron slams his new "moped" helmet on her head, and also presses the button.

Kim is turned evil, Ron is turned good. Kim is getting adjusted to the feeling of being evil, and Ron asks,

"You alright Kim?"

"Just fine Ron, just a little evil."

"Oh, I thought that would work." Ron says starting to panic

"Thank you Ron for turning me evil, it has opened my eyes. Now I know how good you feel, when you are evil."

"Well, that's nice, but I gotta go now." Ron says as he tries to bolt for the door.

Ron makes it out the door but is caught by the back of his shirt. He turns around to see Kim holding him. He freaks out because he sees she is holding his helmet. Before he can get away, Kim gets him again, turning him evil again.

"Now there is only one left to turn evil." Kim says

"And I know how to get him." Ron says as he dials his kimmunicator

"RON, (static)"

Wade had shut off his kimmunicator, because he thought Ron was evil. Kim tried and got success.

"Wade, it's me Kim. I turned Ron to good, and I want to know if I can come over to your house."

"Sure KP, sorry Ron, I thought you were still evil."

Ron and KP, both evil, went to wades house, and he greeted them, when he turned around Kim got him with the attitudinator, too.

"Now we together can take over the world, and do anything we want." Ron says

Kim and Wade agree, and then they grab Ron, and really turn Ron back good.

"I thought you were both evil." Ron said quizzically

"We made you think we were, so we could turn you back good."

That is the story of how for a few hours Ron was unstoppable.

THE END

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N I was going to make it end with the bad guy winning, but I wanted to do this one first. If you want Ron to win, then ask and I'll try to put it up.

Please R&R


End file.
